Bisa Tidak Hentikan Suara Ini! ( Can not Stop This Sound! )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Miku, Rin, dan Luka mengalami sebuah fenomena aneh yaitu mereka dapat mendengar suara hati cowok. Pertama mereka menganggap remeh hal tersebut, namun mereka mulai terganggu dengan suara tersebut, mereka memutuskan mencari solusi dan siapa suara cowok yang selalu muncul di pendengaran mereka ini. Ayok ayok mampir sini wkwkwkwk, BTW ini fanfic humor lho jangan ambil serius
1. Air Putih

Bisa Tidak Hentikan Suara Ini!

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Entah kenapa ya Yuka-chan memang kebelet pengen buat fanfic humor lagi apalagi setelah membuat fanfic Vocaloid yang judulnya "Jika Kau Hisap Darahku Akan Kutusuk Kau" apakah Yuka-chan punya bakat membuat fanfic humorkah wkwkwkw. Just kidding guys

Nah, untuk fanfic ini, Yuka-chan pengen menghadirkan chara Vocaloid dari Crypton dan beberapa dari nih. Diantaranya Miku, Luka, Rin, Kaito, Len, Meiko. Untuk chara dari -nya baca saja sendiri wkwkwkw

Semoga kalian senang dan masih sadar membaca fanfic gaje dan membingungkan ini. Oh ya ada Yuka-chan lupa, ada beberapa aturan dalam membaca fanfic untuk lebih jelasnya langsung saja discroll dibawah ya.

.

.

* * *

Suara hati cowok cowok : _"Sekarang dan selamanya kita akan selalu bersama"_ ( Make font miring )

Suara normal/Batin : "Besok dan lusa, masih jomblo saja" ( Make font biasa )

Gitunya, ya biar nanti gak bingung pas baca fanfic. Oke sekian dulu pembukanya, kalo masih bingung bisa tanya di bagian review kok wkwkwwk. Good Reading

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Cerita Gaje, Kata kata Author yang nyelip, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

* * *

.

Disini Author Yuka akan menceritakan suatu kisah tentang tiga orang putri kerajaan yang cantik dan menawan. Mereka sangat cantik dan selalu mendapat menarik perhatian para pangeran di seluruh istana. Anak pertama berambut merah muda panjang selembut keset (?), kedua berambut hijau toscha dikucir dua panjang tak seimbang, dan yang terakhir berambut pirang blonde pendek dan dipita posong (?). Dengan misi pencarian cinta sejati.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya, langsung saja ke Titi DJ *Tiba tiba dipukul negi, tuna, dan jeruk dari belakang

"Eh, Yuyu Kang Kang, ini latar di sekolah, bukan di kerajaan tahu" marah Miku yang masih tidak berhenti memukul punggung Yuka dengan negi dengan ukuran raksasa

"Iya nih, Author kan sudah dirapatkan sebelumnya sama kita'kan" tambah Luka yang malah nambah pukulan dengan tuna lebih besar

"Hoo, sudah susah susah ngapalin dialog masak udah ganti cerita lagi, kalau gitu kami minta producer agar membatalkan kontrak main denganmu Yukang" kata Rin yang sudah bersiap siap membawa roadroller di depan kamar ( Apa cukup?)

"Eh, iya ya, gomen gomen, Yuka-chan lagi berangan angan pengen membuat cerita di latar kerajaan jadi malah ketulis disini wkwkwk" bela Yuka sambil memohon ampun agar mereka berhenti memukul

Kemudian ketiga perempuan sadis itu berhenti memukul setelah Yuka-chan memberikan sogokan berupa makanan favorit mereka masing masing satu karung.

"Habis sudah uang bulananku" batin Yuka sedih melihat dompetnya mulai menipis

"Oke oke, sekarang kita kembali ke cerita awal"

.

.

Jangan pernah percaya dengan penampilan perempuan. Bisa saja apa yang kita harapkan dari penampilan tidak sesuai dengan sifat asli mereka. Seperti kaleng biskuit kong gue ternyata dibuka isinya rengginang ( Sedih banget, Yuka-chan pernah punya pengalaman itu )

Ada tiga gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini ( Trio MLR = Semoga kau tidak berkata yang aneh aneh tentang kami Yuyu KangKang *dengan tatapan membunuh membuat Yuka-chan bergeser tempat duduk )

Dan kebetulan mereka bertiga adalah sahabat akrab meskipun mereka berbeda kelas, Miku kelas 11C, Rin kelas 10A, dan Luka yang terakhir kelas 12D. Mereka sering berkumpul di dekat pohon besar yang ada dudukannya berada di halaman belakang sekolah mereka dan lumayan deket kantin. Pohon besarnya bukan sembarang pohon karena pohon ini biasanya ditempati oleh hantu hantu terutama genderuwo atau kuntilanak, namun bukan masalah untuk mereka bertiga karena para hantu itu sudah tidak bisa menakuti mereka setelah mengetahui kebiasaan gila dan pembicaraan mereka juga mereka cuek dengan keberadaan hantu hantu tersebut. Entah, apa yang mereka bicarakan yang jelas beberapa membicarakan soal hal wanita, teman teman mereka, soal guru, tanya materi, bahkan tentang hobi mereka yang sama sama suka nonton anime.

Patut diketahui mereka bertiga adalah salah satu siswi-siswi tercantik di sekolah mereka, bahkan mereka mempunyai penggemar sendiri apalagi mereka tiga tiganya mempunyai bakat menyanyi calon idol masa depan menambah popularitas dan sering mendapat penghargaan kompetisi memasak (?). Meskipun mereka sering dipeluk peluk namun ada satu hal yang tidak dipunyai oleh mereka bertiga dibalik kesempurnaan cinta yang mereka miliki. Yaitu mereka tidak mempunyai teman sekelas.

Yup, karena itulah alasan mereka bertiga sering bertemu daripada berkumpul bersama teman teman sekelas mereka ( Sama kayak Yuka-chan alami huhuhu *sambil buang ingus di tissue). Sejauh tempat pertemuan tersebut mereka sempat sempat saja pengen ketemu bahkan kadang sering bolos jam pelajaran cuman pengen membahas episode anime yang baru semalam.

Selain karena mereka terlalu populer sampai teman teman sekelas tidak bisa berteman bahkan menyaingi mereka adalah satu alasan mereka dijauhi. Mereka bertiga juga memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Pertama Miku yang suka makan negi yang baunya menyebar sekelas dan nyanyi nyanyi gak jelas, Rin yang selalu aktif dan cerewet bagaikan toa di kelasnya sampai aktifnya tanya jawaban (alias nyontek ) pas ulangan suaranya kedengaran sampai luar kelas, dan terakhir Luka mempunyai kebiasaan makan tuna dan pendiam banget orangnya sampai tidak ada yang mau murid murid mengajaknya bicara ( Ya mau bagaimana gak mau diajak bicara, teman teman se-kelas Luka'kan pada suka K-Pop sedangkan dia penyuka anime jadi tidak ada topik pembicaraan ) namun ia tetap cuek bebek saja.

Pada suatu hari, kebetulan di saat itu, sekolah sedang mengadakan kegiatan jeda semester kalo tidak tahu jeda semester apa, ya semacam hari bebas sehabis para siswa mengerjakan ulangan akhir semester. Biasanya para siswa boleh bawa HP, pacaran, nyari wifi sekolah gratisan, dan diadakan lomba lomba antar kelas.

Saat para siswa sedang menikmati kebersamaan dan mengikuti lomba namun tidak dengan Trio MRL ( Miku, Rin, Luka ) mereka malah beristirahat di tempat biasa mereka kumpul karena sehabis mengikuti beberapa lomba di awal. Perlu juga diketahui tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka disini karena tertutupi bangunan dan pohon pohon.

"Luka-senpai, minumanmu apakah masih ada lagi?" tanya Miku kehausan sehabis mengikuti lomba lari keliling RT (?) padahal ia sudah menghabiskan 2 botol mineral penuh

"Ehm, coba kulihat" Luka mengecek di tas ransel miliknya

"Pertama katakan ransel" kata Luka sambil memandang reader membuat Miku dan Rin bengong melihatnnya

"Ransel" jawab reader membuat Miku dan Rin makin bengong maksimal juga Authorpun ikut bengong (?)

"Lebih keras lagi" ucap Luka dengan nada keras menekan sambil tersenyum

"Ransel" jawab reader kali ini Miku dan Rin juga ikut ikutan

"Ransel Ransel, Aku Ransel yang menyimpan semua yang kalian perlukan, jika kau butuh tinggal bayar saja, Ransel, Ransel, Ransel Ransel, yeah" kata Tas Ransel yang membuat Miku dan Rin sweatdrop karena Ransel bisa ngomong sendiri dan minta biaya lagi

"Luka membutuhkan satu botol minuman, kalian harus mencari dimana botol minumannya"

"Apakah yang..., ehumnjedbn, apa..., apaan ini...," Tas ransel langsung disumpel pake kain gombal yang didapat entah dari mana

"Dah gak usah kelamaan, udah kehausan ini" Miku tidak sabar menunggu kata kata ransel dan langsung mencari botol minuman di dalamnya

"Wuiih, banyak banget, Luka-senpai, memang jualan hah?" tanya Rin kaget melihat banyak botol air mineral dan roti di dalamnya sambil memegang pundak Luka

"Sebetulnya ini buat aku semua dari acara tadi, tapi kalau kalian pengen minta satu, tidak apa apa kok" jawab Luka membuat Miku dan Rin cuman sweetdrop di tempat.

"Rakusnya" batin Miku dan Rin memandang kakak kelas mereka ini yang sebentar lagi lulus.

Kemudian mereka mengobrol sambil minum untuk melepaskan penat. Sebetulnya dalam hati, mereka tidak ingin mengikuti lomba namun karena desakan guru dan para penggemar mau tidak mau mereka akhirnya ikut dan juga dengan tawaran makanan gratis yang tentunya Luka tidak akan melewatkannya ( Oh ya kebiasaan buruk Luka yang lain adalah dia suka makan minum banyak apalagi yang gratis ) Bahkan jika ada acara kawinan atau orang meninggal, pokoknya yang ada makanan, Luka pasti datang dengan dandanan biasa namun menawan agar tidak mencolok hanya untuk makan gratisan disana tidak perduli jauh ataupun dekat.

" _Apa yang kalian bicarakan ini?"_

Tiba tiba Rin mendengar suara laki laki, ia langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber suara. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapa siapa selain dirinya dan Miku Luka.

" _Sialan kenapa harus ada pertemuan minggu depan"_

Kali ini Rin mulai curiga, ia berdiri dan mencari asal suara di balik tembok, di dekat tempat sampah, dan balik warung wedangan meninggalkan Miku dan Luka yang masih minum. Rin yakin bahwa tidak ada seseorang pun mengetahui tempat mereka karena jaraknya sangat jauh dari letak kelas mereka.

" _Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian memalukan itu lagi"_

Tingkah Rin mencari suaranya yang didengarnya membuat Miku dan Luka penasaran.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Rin-chan" tanya Miku memandang Rin sampai bongkar bongkar daun di depannya dan Luka juga memandangnya sambil makan

"Kalian tidak mendengarnya, suara laki laki" jawab Rin membuat kedua gadis di depannya berkerut dahi

"Suara laki laki, apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku berdiri disamping adik kelasnya yang terlihat kebingungan tersebut

"Hah, masak kalian mendengarnya, jelas jelas tadi dia itu ngomong..., tentang..., per-per..termuan minggu depan...dan apalagi ya..., Oh ya dan pakaian memalukan" jawab Rin berusaha mengingat ngingat perkataan cowok yang ia dengar beberapa menit yang lalu tersebut

"Tapi Rin-chan, kurasa disini cuman kita bertiga saja setahuku dan dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara cowok, benarkan Luka-senpai?" heran Miku dengan tangan kanan memegang pipinya seperti orang sakit gigi padahal awalnya pengen terlihat imut

"Yup, kalo saja aku mendengar cowok disekitar sini, apalagi perilaku mesum, akan kubuat lupa menginjak tanah" ancam Luka dengan muka setan dan background api api di belakang ( Yuka : Aduh capek buat apinya, pake arang lagi harus dikipas kipasin. Rin : Memangnya gak pake gas elpiji saja? Yuka : Mahal tahu )

"Benarkan Rin-chan, kami berdua tidak mendengar suara lelaki disekitar sini, mungkin itu cuman imajinasimu saja" jelas Miku sambil mengelus rambut Rin kayak kucing ( Yuka : Kawaii )

"Ehm, bisa jadi, Aah iya, mungkin saja ini cuman imajinasiku saja Miku-senpai Luka-senpai, apalagi aku jomblo juga, hehehehe" Rin tertawa kecil, Miku dan Luka hanya tersenyum

Tidak lama setelah itu bel pulang berbunyi, Miku, Luka, Rin pamit kembali ke kelas mereka masing masing sampai sekolah benar benar sepi karena mereka benar benar capek melayani penggemar mereka. Luka dan Miku mengobrol tentang anime mereka yang baru saja update sedangkan Rin merenung sendirian curiga tentang kejadian di pohon beringin tadi, ia dapat mendengarkan suara cowok sedangkan Miku dan Luka malah tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa Miku-senpai dan Luka-senpai tidak mendengarnya ya, jelas jelas aku mendengarnya bahkan sampai tiga kali tadi, apa mungkin memang imajinasiku saja" batin Rin

"Aaah, lupakan saja, paling cuman kebetulan saja, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi lagi" batin semangat Rin

Saat Rin kembali berjalan menyusul Miku dan Luka, seorang lelaki berambut blonde lewat disamping dengan tatapan cool, tidak sengaja mereka saling bertatapan mata, seketika jantung Rin berdetak kencang langsung ia berbalik badan. Lelaki itu tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri (?) dan bangkit lagi dengan cool lalu berjalan lagi. Lalu ia beberapa menit kembali melihat lelaki itu namun ia telah pergi jauh. Rin segera berlari menahan muka merahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertatapan mata dengannya hari" kaget Rin dalam hati, orang yang disukainya dari kelas SMP namun ia sangat pemalu bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dudududu, hah dah selesai yak**

 **Oke oke tadi Yuka-chan sehabis ngemil bentar sambil dengerin musik jadi gak nyangka sudah selesai chapter satu fanfic ini, hihihihi**

 **Rin : Eh Mbak Author Yuyu Kang kang boleh tanya gak?**

 **Yuka : Oh boleh saja, Rin-chan, Yuka-chan akan menjawab semua pertanyaan apapun kecuali tentang hal status Yuka-chan huhuhhu**

 **Rin : Kenapa sih, cuman Rin doang yang bisa dengar suara ***** disini**

 **Yuka : Hahahaha, tenang saja Rin-chan ini bagian awalnya saja, tunggu saja kelanjutannya ( *dijawab dengan anggukan Rin )**

 **Luka : Yuka-sama, boleh aku berkomentar sesuatu?**

 **Yuka : Tentu saja, wah Luka-senpai, manggil Yuka-chan pake sama *dipukul pake tuna**

 **Luka : Soal Fanfic fanficnya sebelumnya, dilanjutkan kek jangan ditinggal, sudah banyak tu reader yang nunggu kelanjutannya, nanti berjamur lagi fanficnya ( Yuka : memang ada fanfic berjamur?"**

 **Yuka : EH, iya gomen gomen, ya coba secepatnya Yuka-chan akan update new chapter fanficnya**

 **Luka : Gitu dong**

 **Yuka : Baiklah karena penjelasannya malah dipotong sama percakapan gaje kita, jadi mungkin Yuka-chan akan jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya yak. Oke terakhir jangan lupa klik favorite story dan review cerita ini yak. Arigatou minna**


	2. Martabak

Bisa Tidak Hentikan Suara Ini

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Tidak kusangka sudah malam jumat aja, padahal Yuka-chan rencananya hari ini akan membuat fanfic semalaman, aduh bikin merinding aja. Untung saja hari ini Yuka-chan puasa gak nonton, baca cerita dan komik yang horror. Hihihihi

Oke apalagi fanfic ini genrenya komedi jadi bukan masalah bagi Yuka-chan membuat fanfic sendirian masih jomblo pula malam ini ( Tangan ngetik ngetik udah gemeteran)

Sebelum di scroll dibawah jangan lupa dicek kuota internetnya dengan telfon nomor operator sesuai kartu kalian okee. ( Rin : Gak Nyambung )

Good Reading Guys

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Cerita Gaje, Kata kata Author yang nyelip, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pernah mendengar suara nyanyian putri duyung tidak? Konon katanya jika kau mendengarnya kau akan terlelap tidur dan menikmati suara indah yang mirip dengan suara seirosa tersebut bahkan bisa dibilang suara itu adalah suara paling indah di dunia, Namun itu tidak seberapa, ada satu suara yang selalu ditunggu dan dinantikan seluruh manusia bahkan bisa mengalahkan suara putri duyung tersebut, apa lagi selain suara bel pulang sekolah ( Rin : Hah? )

Saatnya murid murid sekolah Vocalingsir meninggalkan pelajaran dan kembali ke rumah masing masing. Para murid sudah merapikan buku buku bahkan sebelum bel berbunyi alias guru guru masih menjelaskan di depan ( Hayoo siapa yang kayak gitu di sekolah )

Begitu juga dengan Miku, setelah selesai mengikuti pelajaran dan menyapa teman teman sekelasnya, Miku segera keluar kelas dengan tas punggung berwarna sama dengan rambutnya tersebut.

Gadis bermarga Hatsune itu berlari di lorong sekaligus memperhatikan sekitar, menit menit ini murid murid masih merapikan buku dan rata rata masih di dalam kelas. Memanfaatkan keadaan ini, Miku dapat bersembunyi dan pergi ke tempat tujuannya tanpa ketahuan murid murid lain terutama para penggemarnya.

Dengan langkah panjang tapi pasti, Miku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, ia mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Di toilet cewek, Miku segera masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan salin yang ia bawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku keluar dari toilet dengan baju gantinya dan topi lebar menutupi rambut hijau toscanya yang panjang tergelung.

Hari ini Miku dengan penyamaran akan melakukan suatu kegiatan memata-matai seseorang dari belakang alias menjadi stalker, ia sering melakukan hal ini di hari Jumat dan Sabtu, tidak lupa dengan kacamata hitam ala Rhoma Irama.

Miku tersenyum di depan cermin memandang dirinya dan tentunya tidak ada orang disitu. Namun saat ia memandang kebelakang sebentar, bayangan cermin masih menghadap ke depan. Tapi gobloknya Miku malah gak sadar lalu keluar dari toilet.

Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Miku lain adalah menjadi stalker dadakan setiap hari jumat dan sabtu untuk mengikuti doinya berwajah tampan, ramah, dan memiliki rambut biru laut siapa lagi selain Kaito Shionzaki.

Kaito dan Miku sama sama satu angkatan perang (?), Miku jatuh cinta pada Kaito pada pandangan pertama. Saat itu, Miku sedang makan bakso di Warung Bang Fukase, saat Miku ingin mencampurkan pesanan baksonya dengan neginya namun ternyata neginya sudah habis dimakan di sekolah, melihat kenyataan kejam itu Miku'pun menangis keras kayak kera.

Dan munculah Pangeran kita, Kaito sambil membawa belanjaan pasar. Melihat Miku menangis dan meraung raung seperti bayi minta negi sampai membuat Bang Fukase kerepotan, Kaito segera mengambil negi di tas belanjaannya dan memasukkan di mulut Miku seperti memasukan susu dot di mulut bayi. Seketika Miku langsung tenang dan menyemut neginya tersebut.

Saat itulah Miku, langsung terpesona dengan Kaito apalagi cowok biru berhati baik tersebut memberikannya dengan senyum indahnya. Membuat cewek idol tersebut berubah menjadi stalker diam diam. Kenapa Miku tidak langsung mendekati Kaito?

Itu karena Miku sangat pemalu seperti Rin dan Miku juga tidak mau disamakan dengan penggemar Kaito lainnya yang sampai lengket lengket kayak slime mendekati Kaito. Ia juga orangnya anti mainstrem.

Seperti penggemar yang dilakukan pada umumnya, yaitu memfollow akun sosmed idolanya namun saat Miku ingin melakukannya, ia tidak menemukan satu pun akun sosmed Kaito bahkan kalo adapun diprivate. Awalnya ia kecewa namun Miku tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia malah makin penasaran dengan doinya tersebut,.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bersembunyi di balik tembok sekolah bagian gerbang masuk belakang, Miku memata-matai bak seorang detektif tidak lupa dengan kamera handphone oppong miliknya, ia berlari dan bersembunyi kesana kemari sampai diliatin security sekolah yang memandangnya geleng geleng kepala karena ia sudah biasa melihat Miku bertingkah edan seperti itu. Miku mencari posisi pas untuk memfoto Kaito dengan gaya gaya memfoto juga antimainstrem.

Kaito biasanya sering pulang lewat pintu belakang, Miku tidak tahu alasannnya Kaito sering pulang lewat gerbang yang konon katanya ada sesosok hantu penunggunya bernama Mpok Mew yang sering menghantui murid murid yang berjiwa lemah yang lewat disana. Tetapi tidak berlaku bagi Kaito yang dengan santainya bisa keluar pintu belakang tersebut membuat Miku awalnya terheran heran namun terbiasa.

Keluar lewat gerbang belakang, Miku berjalan perlahan mengikuti Kaito dari belakang, tidak lupa ia memakai jurus bau negi untuk mengusir Mpok Mew yang benci bau negi dengan mudahnya Miku dapat melewati gerbang keluar horor tersebut.

Miku pernah berpikir kenapa Kaito sering keluar lewat gerbang belakang, mungkin karena Kaito bisa terhindar dari penggemar yang centil dan reseh kayak koin receh yang dibunyikan.

Cahaya senja menghiasi jalan perumahan yang sepi, Kaito berjalan kaki menenteng tas miliknya dan tentunya Miku masih mengikutinya. Miku senyum senyum sendiri selama perjalanan membayangkan ia berjalan dengan Kaito berduaan dan pulang bersama.

Kaito akhirnya sampai di rumahnya setelah membuka kunci pagar, ia masuk kedalam dan menutupnya dengan keras pintu pagernya. Miku tahu kebiasaan Kaito tersebut yang awalnya tentunya membuatnya sedikit kaget. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang juga mengakhiri misi stalkernya.

Perut Miku keroncongan di tengah perjalanan karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Jadi Miku memustuskan untuk membeli martabak pinggir jalan. Ia memesan martabak telor yang pastinya ada negi alias daun bawang didalamnya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannnya dibuatkan. Karena bosan menunggu Miku berdiri sambil melihat Mas Oliver memasak martabak dengan gaya memasak yang spektakuler mengikuti gaya chef Hell Kitchen. Miku kadang beli martabak di tempat ini jika ia sedang lapar setelah mengikuti Kaito. Juga disini Miku kadang penasaran dengan apa yang dibalik perban yang dipakai Mas Oliver alias si penjual martabak tersebut.

Pesanannya sudah siap, kemudian Miku membayarnya dengan uang pas, lalu ia mencari tempat duduk dan memutuskan makan di kursi taman dekat situ.

" _Capeknya hari ini, udah ulangan sehari tiga kali lagi, kayak makan saja"_

Saat Miku mau memasukkan martabaknya ke mulutnya, ia kaget tiba tiba mendengar suara cowok di dekatnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Rin dulu, Miku menengok ke kanan ke kiri ke depan ke belakang maju mundur cantik. Namun, ia tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia berdoa semoga tidak ada banci taman lawang mengganggunya disini.

Miku melanjutkan makannya lagi dan saat mau memasukkan martabak ke mulutnya terdengar suara lagi.

" _Hari ini benar benar sial ya, ulangannya banyak, dompet kecolong orang, dan apalagi cewek cewek menyebalkan tadi, udah bikin darah tinggi saja"_

Kali ini tidak hanya membuat Miku bingung tapi juga ketakutan. Seketika gadis negi tersebut merinding di tempat. Perlahan ia menengok dan memandang sekitar dan sekali lagi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disekitarnya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

" _Andai saja aku bisa membunuh mereka dengan pisau dan gunting koleksiku, lalu mencokel bola mata mereka,menggiling usus mereka, memotong tangan tangan mereka dan menjadikannya koleksi indah milikku, hahahahaha"_

Miku kali ini tidak hanya merinding tapi ia ketakutan setengah mati, ia berlari kencang meninggalkan taman tersebut juga berteriak kencang meninggalkan martabak telor yang belom dimakan satu gigitpun.

.

.

.

.

( Bersambung ... )

* * *

 **Halo para readers tercinta, bagaimana kabar kalian baikkah, semoga kalian semua baik dan diberi keberkatan menjalani hidup.**

 **Nah, di chapter dua kebanyakkan memperlihatan kegiatan Miku yang disini ia menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Kaito Shionzaki saking suka malah berubah jadi stalker. Selain Rin ternyata Miku juga dapat mendengar suara laki laki, siapakah laki laki itu? Aku yakin para readers sudah bisa menebaknya bukan?**

 **Juga Yuka-chan minta maaf jika ada dialog yang agak sedikit sadis namun untuk memenuhi kuota karakter tokoh yang Yuka-chan buat orangnya sadis jadi Yuka-chan memasukkan beberapa kalimat sadis. Kalo gak tahan bisa diskip juga apalagi Yuka-chan buatnya gak banyak kok.**

 **Baiklah sekian dulu penjelasan panjang, aneh, bin gaje ini. Jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review fanfic ini yak. Arigatou minna.**

* * *

Di waktu berbeda Luka dan Rin sedang berjalan berdua melewati taman setelah pulang sehabis nonton anime di rumah teman SMP Luka dulu, Meiko.

"Animenya seru juga yak, penampilan mereka di atas es benar benar memukau sampai bikin merinding saja" senang Rin sehabis menonton bersama kakak kelasnya sampai enam episode non stop

"Iya, Rin-chan, aku tidak sabar menunggu episode selanjutnya"

"Benar Luka-senpai, aku senang bisa mampir ke rumah Meiko-senpai dan dapat nonton Anime Yuki on Ice bersama, jadi pengen download animenya lagi nih, ya'kan Luka-senpai" ujar Rin mau menepuk pundak Luka namun orangnya sudah tidak ada di dekatnya. Ia mencari kesana kemari dan menemukan kakak kelasnya sedang makan sesuatu di dekat kursi taman

"Eeh, Luka-senpai, kau makan apa itu?" tanya Rin heran melihat Luka tiba tiba makan dengan lahapnya seperti orang tidak makan saja

"Ini...omhmd, ma...,kan... martabak" jawab Luka dengan mulut penuh martabak

"Kau ini ketemu dimana martabaknya?"

"Di kursi ini, entah punya siapa tapi baunya sampai di hidungku, sayang kalo gak dimakan" jawab Luka setelah menelan martabaknya

Bau martabak juga terhirup sampai ke hidung Rin membuat perut Rin seketika keroncongan padahal mereka sudah disuguhi gado gado di rumah Meiko "Luka-senpai boleh minta martabaknya"

Lalu mahluk kelaparan tersebut segera menghabis martabak telor tersebut yang tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya tapi kelihatan dua gadis SMA tersebut tidak perduli dan malah saling berebut martabak.


	3. Kripik Krupuk

Bisa Tidak Hentikan Suara Ini

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Sebagai awal pembuka kali ini, Yuka-chan ingin mengucapkan terima untuk para readers yang sudah mau membaca, follow, favorite, dan review ini fanfic. Ya meskipun masih beberapa tapi itu sudah menginpirasi dan menambah semangat Yuka-chan

Wah tidak kusangka sudah menginjak Chap. 3

Kali ini Luka-senpai yang gantian mendengar suara cowok setelah chapter sebelumnya Miku dan Rin. Ada yang penasaran, apakah reaksinya sama seperti adik adik kelasnya yang lainnya?

Langsung saja Scroll Ke BAWAHHHHH Ya Guys

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Heeeeeey, kalian tahu gak" teriak Miku berlari ke tempat Luka dan Rin yang sedang makan roti prancis oleh oleh dari Teto sehabis liburan dari Nigeria (?)

Luka dan Rin bersamaan menatap Miku dengan tatapan datar dan mulut yang masih mengunyah roti. Rin menelan potongan roti ke dalam perutnya sedangkan Luka menelan seluruh roti prancis berukuran kemoceng tersebut langsung ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Miku dan Rin sweetdrop melihatnya.

"Ada apa Miku-senpai, kok sampai berkeringat banyak seperti ini?" tanya Rin penasaran sekaligus kuartir melihat Miku sudah mandi keringat mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah bengong melihat atraksi Luka menelan roti prancis utuh, kuulangi sekali lagi UTUH.

"Itu..., itu..., kemarin tahu gak, aku di taman..." Miku berusaha mengatur nafasnya, biasalah jarak kelas Miku ke tempat persembunyikan mereka cukup jauh butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai kemari naik motor (?) ( Jauh amat )

"Di taman ada apa?" Rin semakin penasaran apalagi melihat Miku terlihat gemetaran ketakutan.

"Kemarin..., itu..., aku'kan habis pulang sekolah, aku'kan laper terus aku beli martabak telor yang wuenak di warung Mas Oliver tapi sayangnya aku gak sempet memakannya gara gara saat aku mau memakannya di taman tiba tiba aku mendengar suara laki laki yang menyeramkan terus aku lari, Huaaaa" jawab Miku panjang kali lebar sambil menangis

Seketika Luka dan Rin langsung teringat martabak telor yang mereka temui dan mereka makan bersama di taman kemarin. Mereka masing masing menelan ludah kebohongan sambil menatap sahabat mereka di depannya ini.

Rin penasaran dengan suara laki laki dari jawaban Miku barusan, gadis berambut blonde tersebut bertanya tanya dalam hatinya apakah Miku mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya dulu.

"Seram sekali, apalagi suara itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membunuh seseorang, huaaaa" Miku kembali menangis, memang Miku sangat takut dengan apapun yang gore dan sadis bahkan ia sangat takut melihat darah.

"Ehm, apa kau sempat melihat siapa yang berbicara seperti itu padamu?" tanya Luka seperti detektif dengan gaya sok seriusnya sambil memakan kripik krupuk.

"Tidak Luka-senpai, aku bahkan saat duduk itu sempat melihat sekeliling tidak ada siapun, jangan jangan suara itu hantu..., huaaa aku takut Rin" heboh Miku langsung memeluk lengan adik kelas disampingnya membuat Rin semakin yakin bahwa Miku juga mendengar suara cowok misterius itu.

Rin sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar ungkapan Miku tentang hantu, apakah dia juga mendengar suara hantu itu sama seperti senpainya tersebut sampai ia mulai gemetaran lalu juga ikut ikutan memeluk Miku.

"Sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja takut hantu, kan sudah kubilangin kalau hantu itu tidak ada, mungkin itu hanya imajinasi kalian sendiri" ujar Luka sambil memakan kripik krupuknya. Luka sangat tidak percaya sama hal gaib gaib termasuknya setan.

"Tapi bener kok, Luka-senpai, aku jelas jelas mendengarnya mana mungkin aku membuat suara imajinasi sendiri apalagi tentang pembunuhan, kau tahukan kalau aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal hal yang sadis seperti itu, jelas jelas itu hantu" tolak Miku keras diikuti dengan anggukan Rin yang sebetulnya masih ragu kalau suara itu adalah suara hantu apalagi ia merasa suara itu terdengar familiar.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, mungkin kau terlalu banyak nonton anime horror sampai berpikir yang aneh aneh, makanya sudah kuperingatkan dulu setelah nonton anime horror berdoa!" ucap Luka emosi

"Hey masak Luka-senpai lupa, aku'kan belum pernah nonton anime horror" kata Miku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh ya deng, sudahlah intinya hantu dan hal yang menyeramkan itu tidak ada, jika ada sudah kubantai dari dulu" ujar Luka dengan nada mengancam.

"Tapi benar benar ada suara itu senpai..., aku tidak bohong.., aku yakin pasti itu hantu" Miku tetap keras kepala menetapkan suara itu adalah hantu.

"Diam..., diam...,pokoknya tidak ada hantu tahu..., sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu, nanti nggak dapat bis pramek buat pulang, harus beli tiket lagi" ucap Luka segera mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua adik kelasnya yang sweetdrop dengan tingkah kakak mereka yang edan. Sejak kapan bis ada tiketnya dan namanya pramek.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luka berjalan di koridor sekolah tidak lupa sambil menyemil kripik krupuknya yang masih tersisa tadi. Hari sudah menjelang sore, waktu yang wajar untuk anak SMA kebanyakkan yang rata rata pada pulang sore.

Meskipun Luka adalah salah satu idol dan disegani karena nilai nilai tesnya yang tinggi dan suaranya bak dewi namun saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah ia sering sendirian. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi kecantikan ataupun kepintaran gadis yang mau menginjak bangku kuliah ini.

Sambil berjalan demi setapak Luka melamun memikirkan cerita anime yang ia tonton kemarin. Saat berjalan matanya menangkap seorang laki laki yang tidak asing di matanya.

Laki laki bertubuh jangkung, memiliki senyuman tegas, dan memiliki rambut ungu panjang seperti samurai. Dia adalah Kamui Gakupo, sekarang dia kelas 12 sama seperti Luka sekaligus rival dalam nilai tes.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Gakupo ini kelihatannya banci dan kurang meyakinkan dalam hal penampilan namun ia disini ia sangat dihormati dan disegani karena kepintaran dan kerajinannya membuatnya dapat bertengger terus di peringkat pertama ( Sedangkan Luka di peringkat kedua )

Gakupo terlihat sendirian sama seperti Luka sambil menenteng bebepa buku pelajaran di tangannya dan kacamata yang ia kenakan. Saat mereka berdua saling berpapasan, Luka berusaha tersenyum padanya namun tiba tiba salah satu buku yang Gakupo bawa jatuh membuatnya tidak sempat melihat senyum Luka dan terus berjalan melewatinya.

Padahal senyum Luka amatlah sangat langka guys karena jarang sekali Luka tersenyum pada seseorang. Dan mengapa Luka dapat tersenyum pada Gakupo seperti itu, karena Luka sebetulnya mempunyai rasa pada Gakupo.

Meskipun tidak seedan Miku yang mendadak jadi stalker, Luka ini sudah menyukai Gakupo sudah lama tepatnya saat awal masuk SMA ini dan masih bersikap normal. Namun, saat itu Luka tidak sepintar sekarang dan sering menghabiskan waktunya nongkrong tidak jelas. Ia juga pernah merasa minder melihat Gakupo lebih pintar mengungguli dirinya yang termasuk rangking bawah.

Oleh sebab itu, karena ingin sejajar dengan Gakupo. Luka mulai belajar keras mulai dari kelas 11 saking fokusnya sifatnya yang awalnya ramah dan suka nongkrong mulai menjadi pendiam dan suka melamun memikirkan pelajaran, ia juga masih meningkatnya bakat menyanyinya. ( Kadang gebetan membuat kita menjadi semangat belajar fufufufu #pengalaman author )

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di dalam Bis, Luka mesam mesem sendiri karena ia sempat berpapasan dengan gebetannya tadi. Sambil menyeruput milkshake greentea yang sempat ia beli di jalanan tadi ia memandang pemandangan trotoar dari balik jendela bis.

Sepasang earphone menempel di telinga, alunan lagu yang slow melow juga angin dari AC bis. Membuat kedua mata gadis berambut merah muda tersebut perlahan mulai tertutup karena tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya.

Saat tertidur dan akan menuju alam mimpi, Luka tidak sengaja mendengar jelas suara cowok...

" _Tugas buat besok sudah selesai semua, besok tinggal presentasi"_

Tentu saja suara ini membuat Luka terbangun sambil memandang sekitar termasuk kursi penumpang dibelakangnya yang diduduki laki laki kuliah berambut pirang dengan jaket abu abunya. Luka menghela nafas dan berpikir bahwa cowok tersebut yang berbicara tentang tugas presentasi.

Namun yang membuat Luka heran adalah bagaimana ia bisa mendengar suara cowok dibelakangnya padahal earphonenya sudah jelas masih tertancap di telinganya.

" _Nilai masih sama 100 lagi tadi"_

Luka mendengar lagi suara cowok dibelakangnya, gadis itu bergumam tentang cowok dibelakangnya tersebut ternyata lumayan pintar. Karena penasaran ia melepaskan earphonenya dan mematikan lagunya di handphonenya.

" _Hah membosankan gak ngapa-ngapain, ehm.., apa aku muterin bok*p saja ya, bikini bikini seksi dan tubuh cokelat montok aduhai"_

Seketika Luka yang sedang meminum milkshakenya kaget dan langsung menyemburkan susu kocoknya tersebut sampai terkena Bu sopir bername tag Sachiko yang sedang mengemudi di depannya.

" _Rambut panjang terurai, bagian itunya kelihatan sedikit, aow,aow, aow, seksi"_

"Hentikan apapun suara itu, hentikan" teriak Luka histeris sampai dilihatin penumpang penumpang lainnya yang menatapnya heran. Luka memang benci dengan hal mesum karena ada kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya trauma.

" _Wah, ciumannya hot menggoda"_ Suara itu masih menggema di telinga Luka

"Dasar, ini beneran siapa yang ngomong kotor, kaukah" Luka sudah mulai emosi sampai ia bertanya dengan nada mengancam pada lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Lelaki yang dimarahi tersebut langsung pingsan karena kebetulan laki laki tersebut mempunyai penyakit jantungan.

Akhirnya karena tingkah Luka yang mengganggu kenyamanan dan keselamatan para penumpang lainnya. Perempuan itu akhirnya ditendang oleh sopir bus bernama Sachiko tersebut tepat di pantatnya ke trotoar jalan bertemu anak jalanan...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chap 3 selesai nih**

 **Sekarang sudah mulai tahu siapa saja cowok cowok yang ditaksir trio MRL ini. Ada beberapa fakta menarik antara mereka bertiga yang pasti akan membuat menarik fanfic ini guys. Ya memang agak pendek ya chapter kali ini hehehehe ( Banyak tugas dan ulangan ulangan soalnya dan idenya mentoknya sampai sini )**

 **Oke di dalam chapter ini, kita akan melihat Luka yang sudah mulai dapat mendengar suara hati cowok yang kebetulan mesum padahal dirinya sangat benci sesuatu mesum. Juga sama seperti Rin dan Miku, Luka juga diam diam menyukai laki laki seangkatannya bernama Kamui Gakupo.**

 **Penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya trio MRL menghadapi situasi ini.., tunggu chapter keempatnya yak**

 **Baiklah sekian dulu untuk penjelasan kali ini, jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review ini fanfic. Semua komentar apapun itu Yuka-chan tampung deh. Arigatou minna.**


	4. Mie Ayam

Bisa tidak Hentikan Suara ini!

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media,

Halo minna-san, Ogenki Desuka?

Semua kalian semua baik dan diberi karunia untuk hidup di dunia ini dan tentunya bernafas hehehehe.

Ehm, kayaknya yang menunggu fanfic ini lumayan banyak ya. Yaa maaf untuk mencari ide dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk paragraf dan cerita memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Juga belum lagi tuntutan tugas dari sensei yang banyak Adueh

Kali ini, lebih menceritakan curhat trio MRL di suatu tempat tentang kejadian yang mereka alami akhir akhir ini. Apakah mereka bisa mendapat solusinya di chapter 4 ini?

Okee langsung saja discroll kebawah yak

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

Rin, Miku, Luka mengadakan rapat di warung mie bintang kaki lima di komplek dekat sekolah mereka apalagi kalo bukan Mie Ayam Bang Dex. Saat itu sedang malam minggu di saat yang lainnya sedang pacaran dan bersenang senang. Tapi karena pergi malam malam sudah terlalu mainstrem, mereka bertiga pergi bersama di saat siang hari.

Namun, Ketiga cewek cantik, calon idola masa depan namun masih berstatus jomblo dan masih menunggu gebetan mereka membalas perasaan mereka ini lebih memilih untuk berkumpul bersama membahas hobi seiman.

"Tidak kusangka sudah sebulan kita tidak bertemu" ucap Miku sok serius membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka bertiga mencari meja yang kosong

"Sebulan, apanya.., Tiap hari kita ketemu terus" batin Rin sambil membenarkan pitanya.

"Miku-chan, kamu jangan lupa kembaliin _flashdisk_ -ku yang kupinjamkan kemarin, aku mau download anime di warnet" potong Luka mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Flashdisk_ , apanya yang flashdisk, isinya virus semua. Ampe aku harus download antivirus yang baru untuk hilangin virus membandel"

"Memang kau ngilangin pake apa?" tanya Luka

" _Sunlight,_ penghilang semuanya yang membandel, terus FDmu aku cuci sampe bersih" ucap Miku dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Eeh.., dasar negi asem, lu apain FD gue, adanya _flashdisk_ -ku error tahu" marah Luka memukul meja sampai sedikit retak.

Rin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua kakak kelasnya ini yang sering bertengkar di luar lingkungan terutama di warung Bang Dex dan kadang sering mengganggu pelanggan lainnya. Namun mereka juga menjadi hiburan dengan sindiran mereka yang lucu.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah Miku-senpai, Luka-senpai bagaimana kalau kita sekarang memesan mie ayam. Itu sudah banyak yang antri ingin duduk" tunjuk Rin pada antrian manusia sepanjang tembok cina yang ingin menikmati cita rasa dan gurihnya mie ayam harga kaki lima rasa bintang lima tersebut.

Luka yang jengkel pada Miku karena beberapa data penting ada di _flashdisk_ -nya itu, membuatnya hanya terdiam sambil menyemil Pie rasa rendang menahan emosinya.

Rin lalu memanggil abang Dex yang sedang duduk bersantai dengan gaya badboy badasnya. Lalu Dex mendekati mereka membuat ketiga cewek jomblo berharap ditembak itu meleleh seketika melihat cowok yang masih kuliah tersebut menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu abu menunjukkan kulit cokelat dan lengan berotot yang seksi.

"Iyaa, mau pesan apa?" tanya Dex siap dengan kertas pesanan dan bolpoint.

"Aku mau pesen mie ayam pake negi yang banyak ama minumannya es teh juga pake negi(?)" seru Miku

"Ehm, aku seperti biasa mie ayam satu gak pake kerupuk ama gak pake lama, sama es teh satu" pesan Rin

"Pesan 3 mie ayam, sama gk pake kerupuk juga dan dua es teh" sambung Luka sambil membaca buku novel berjudul _'Cara Kawin yang Benar'_

Karena terbiasa dengan pesanan trio MRL yang gak wajar, Dex menulis pesanan mereka dengan hati sabar namun otaknya dah emosi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar yaa" ucap Dex sambil tersenyum palsu lalu meninggalkan mereka

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Miku-senpai?" tanya Rin penasaran setelah kemarin Miku menghampiri kelasnya untuk bilang besok rapat di warung mie ayam bang Dex.

"Jadi begini, aku merasa agak aneh setelah kejadian aku dihantui suara suara aneh, apakah kalian juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Miku

Rin mengangguk, "Iyaa, saat itu lagi classmeeting kita nongkrong di pohon biasanya, tiba tiba aku mendengar suara laki laki yang berontak menggunakan baju"

"Ehm.., terus apakah suara itu masih ada?" tanya Miku lagi

"Ada.., dan ia selalu mengeluh soal baju yang harus ia pakai, membuatku sedikit jengkel karena ia selalu mengeluh hampir setiap hari" jawab Rin yang tidak lama ini mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Lalu Luka-senpai?" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakak kelasnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink panjang itu.

"Kalau aku pertama kali di bis saat aku pulang sekolah tidak lama ini" jawab Luka berusaha melupakan ucapan ucapan jorok di pikirannya tersebut.

"Ehm, begitu ya, tidak kusangka kita semua mengalami fenomena aneh seperti ini" ujar Miku

"Benar Miku-senpai, apa kau tahu cara mengatasi hal ini?" tanya Rin

"Oleh sebab itu, aku mengadakan rapat ini untuk membahas hal tersebut"

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu.." ujar Luka dengan wajah datarnya

"Hehehehe.." lalu tidak lama kemudian datang pelayan gadis berambut biru donker dengan mata berwarna kuning cerah membawa minuman pesanan mereka.

"Permisi, ini minuman empat es teh untuk meja nomor 7 silahkan"

"Oh ya terima kasih" jawab Rin

"Eeeh..., apa-apaan rambut ini siapa yang nyuruh kamu meniru gaya rambutku" bentak Miku setelah melihat gadis pelayan itu. Seketika pelanggan mengalihkan pandangan ke Miku.

"Hey.., aku tidak menirumu tahu" bela gadis itu yang ikut terbawa emosi.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" batin Rin _sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah Miku di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang boleh meniru sang idol terkenal sepertiku" bentak Miku lagi

"Idol hah, aku tidak percaya ada idol yang berani membentak orang lain seperti ini" sindir gadis itu sambil melipat tangannya dan merapikan rambut panjang yang dikucir empat tersebut.

"Apa katamu?!" Miku yang sudah terbakar api emosi bersiap siap mau menghajar gadis plagiat dirinya. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan melihat Miku sudah mengiapkan jurusnya.

"Awas kau..., jurus ayam...halilintarrr.." belom selesai meneriakan jurusnya Miku sudah dipukul kepalanya oleh Luka-senpai.

"Hey, jangan ribut disini, lagi makan tahu" marah Luka sambil memakan mie ayam yang ternyata sudah datang saat mereka sedang berdebat.

"Sudah datang ya.., ayooo makan" senang Miku lalu langsung duduk menyantap mie ayam neginya. Membuat gadis itu dan Rin _sweetdrop_ melihatnya. Kenapa Miku mudah emosi seperti tadi? Itu karena Miku belum makan siang hari ini membuat dirinya setara dengan cewek PMS.

"Kok aku bisa kenal sama gadis edan ini ya?" heran Rin dengan wajah bengong lalu duduk kembali

"Kalian ini sudah cukup membuat banyak pelanggan ketakutan" ucap gadis itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Maafkan kami, oh ya kelihatannya kakak pegawai disini ya?" tanya Rin sambil memohon maaf atas tingkah kakak kelasnya yang tak tahu malu.

"Iyaa, baru seminggu disini"

"Ooh..Kalau boleh tahu kakak kelas berapa ya?" tanya Rin penasaran melihat gadis seumuran dengan Miku malah bekerja disini

"Aku sudah kuliah kok, perkenalkan namaku Xing Chen" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Rin.

Miku langsung menyembur kuah mie di mulutnya sampai terkena Luka di depannya.

"Kuliah ya...hehehe" ucap Miku sambil tertawa boong. Ia tidak menyangka berhadapan dengan gadis yang lebih tua darinya. Untung saja mereka ini memakai baju bebas jadi tidak ketahuan dirinya masih SMA.

"Iyaa, kelihatannya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik ya, boleh tidak aku duduk disini?" tanya Xing Chen

"Silahkan..silahkan" Miku mempersilahkan Xing duduk disampingnya, ia merasa bersalah sudah berani dengannya.

"Benar.., ini soal suara aneh yang menghantui kami" jawab Rin sambil menundukkan kepala.

Lalu mereka bertiga menjelaskan tentang kejadian yang mereka alami pada Xing sambil menikmati mie ayam mereka.

"Jadi begitu ya, aku kebetulan bisa merasakan hawa yang aneh, pantas daritadi aku bisa merasakan hal yang aneh pada kalian, ternyata benar" ujar Xing

"Bisa dibilang hal yang terjadi pada kalian adalah fenomena yang langka dan jarang terjadi di dunia ini"

"Jarang terjadi, berarti ada yang pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya'kah?" tanya Luka yang dengan cepat sudah menghabiskan dua mangkok mie ayamnya.

"Pernah dan kebetulan pernah terjadi padaku sebelum.." jawab Xing berusaha mengingat kembali

"Benarkah.., lalu apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Rin penasaran

"Aku bisa mendengar suara laki laki seperti kalian tapi aku hanya mendengar sekali dulu"

"Xing-senpai kalau begitu tahu cara menghentikan suara suara aneh kami?" tanya Miku yang sudah putus asa karena hampir setiap hari ia dihantui omongan sadis di kepala yang membuatnya kadang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Ehm, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu caranya yang pasti yang jelas sebaiknya kalian membicarakannya dengan laki laki pemilik suara tersebut" jawab Xing

" _What?!"_ ucap Miku dan Luka bengong

"Membicarakannya.., kami saja tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut bagaimana cara kami berbicara dengan mereka?" tanya Rin, setelah Miku dan Luka terdiam beku mendengar jawaban Xing.

"Ehm.., katamu tadi suaranya terdengar seperti suara anak SMA bukan?" tanya Xing sambil berusaha berpikir. Rin mengangguk

"Ada kemungkinan asal suara itu berasal dari siswa sekolah kalian" duga Xing

"Bisa jadi, kurasa kita harus mencari dan berbicara pada mereka, pasti kita akan mendapat solusinya benarkan, Miku, Luka-senpai?" tanya Rin memandang Luka dan Miku. Namun ia tidak menemukan Miku sedangkan Luka masih meminum es teh keduanya

"Aku tidak mau ketemu sama cowok sadis itu..." teriak Miku histeris sambil berlari seperti titan _abnormal_ meninggalkan Luka dan Rin.

"Eeeh..,Miku-senpai" teriak Rin melihat kepergian kakak kelasnya.

"Jika memang ada solusinya, kurasa solusinya adalah membunuh cowok mesum itu" ucap Luka menunjukkan aura api disekitarnya.

"Weeh, jangan Luka-senpai" cegah Rin dengan melempar air teh ke wajah Luka, seketika Luka menjadi tenang kembali.

"Jangan kau bunuh mereka, pasti ada cara untuk menghentikan fenomena ini tanpa membunuh pemilik suara itu atau kalian mau berhadapan dengan pihak kepolisian" ujar Xing

"Kurasa kita harus bertemu dengan pemilik suara itu" ujar Rin pada Luka

"Yaa, mau gimana lagi, aku juga sebetulnya sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semuanya, tapi bagaimana dengan Miku-chan?" tanya Luka

"Tidak apa apa, aku akan coba membujuknya agar ia mau bertemu dengan pemilik suara tersebut" yakin Rin dengan helaan nafas Luka.

Kemudian mereka berdua pamit lalu mereka bayar di kasir meninggalkan meja yang penuh dengan sisa sisa makanan yang banyak. Tidak lupa mereka memberi kecupan manis pada abang Dex namun cowok itu terlalu fokus memasak mengabaikan Luka dan Rin yang terpesona dengannya.

Xing Chen dengan hati yang berat sebelah harus rela dimarahi bos barunya karena telah mengabaikan pelanggan lainnya oleh sebab itu tidak lama kemudian ia berhenti dan memilih bekerja menjadi idol di China.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung..._

* * *

 **Entah kenapa jika terbayang mie ayam jadi laper nih hehehehe**

 **Hallo minna bagaimana kabar kalian, semoga kalian baik baik saja yak. Tidak disangka udah chapter 4 nih. Disini dijelaskan tentang trio MRL yang sudah tidak tahan dengan fenomena yang terjadi pada mereka ini dan memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar dengan rapat, sampai seorang pelayan baru misterius bernama Xing Chen ikut membantu mereka.**

 **Kalau kalian tidak tahu siapa Xing Chen, dia adalah Vocaloid bahasa China yang lebih terkenal dengan nama Stardust.**

 **Kurasa dichap ini hanya sebagai pemanasaran sebelum masuk ke penyelesaian di chapter berikutnya. Yang pasti akan lebih keren dan lucu daripada ini yak. Jadi terus ikuti update nih fanfic.**

 **Itu saja yang bisa Yuka-chan sampaikan, jangan lupa FAVORITE, FOLLOW, dan REVIEW FANFIC INI OKEEE. Arigatou Minna...**


End file.
